


Inigo vs the Hoshidan Army

by Ashtonthefabulous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ;), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, More characters to come, Revelations Verse, and many characters mentioned, its unavoidable, love that squad, many references to Awakening, not really any parings but i might change my mind, short chapters sorry, the ylissean trio have plenty of experience with weird personalities, they're all gonna be weird lengths, with cameos from the nohrian guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtonthefabulous/pseuds/Ashtonthefabulous
Summary: In which Inigo manages to befriend the entire Hoshidan force. No one knows how he managed it, but they certainly aren’t complaining. Also Owain and Severa are sometimes there.





	1. Target #1 Kaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before u read, just know that i'm sorry if any of these are out of character, because i have 0 (zero) experience writing most Hoshidan characters because of my Super Heavy Bias to the Nohrian folks : 3 
> 
> anyway, i still hope you enjoy!

It was an obvious starting point, Inigo determined. Most of the Hoshidans refuse to even speak to a Nohrian-affiliated solider. Luckily, Corrin and her personal force are much easier to approach. 

So, Kaze. The kind, green-haired ninja that is always lurking around Lady Corrin and her compatriots. Inigo has spotted him in town, receiving praise and gifts from women when he remains in sight, or helping just about anyone around the camp. Thus, Inigo decides that it would be easy to approach the man casually. Maybe he’ll glimpse into Kaze’s charismatic secrets, or even just finally reach out beyond the ridiculous divide between their forces. It’s not like a self-imposed mission or anything, but Inigo is getting tired of the tension around camp and even in battle. Maybe he can help, even in just a little way.

 

On an early morning, Inigo rises at dawn. There’s faint birdsong in the air, which rouses Inigo from his sleep and quickly brings him to lucidity. Deciding that there’s no use staying put, Inigo quickly gets dressed and heads out of his tent. He makes his way out of the sleeping-area of the campsite and heads towards the remains of last-night’s campfire. The blackened pile of logs are smoking once more and Inigo spots Kaze gently watching a dark pot as it bubbles above it. 

Grinning, Inigo takes the opportunity.

“Good morning.” Inigo walks up to the fire. Kaze turns even before he speaks, looking unconcerned and smiling just a little in greeting. 

“Good morning,” Kaze says. 

“What’s this project you’re working on?” Inigo asks, glancing down at the pot.

“Felicia asked for my assistance with breakfast,” Kaze answers. “Just to ensure that this doesn't burn.”

“Hm, smells good.” Inigo takes a seat on one of the logs beside Kaze. “How gallant of you, helping  a maiden in need.”

“It’s nothing like that.” Kaze chuckles a little. “I’m always happy to offer assistance.” He pauses a moment, glancing back at Inigo. “And it seems I’m not the only one.”

“Hm?” Inigo blinks. 

“You helped Mozu out in the woods yesterday, didn’t you?” Kaze asks. “I spotted you as I was heading past.”

“Ah, well.” Inigo tries another grin. “What kind of man wouldn’t lend a hand?”

“Hm.” Kaze nods to himself and turns back to the pot. 

 

“…” Inigo watches the man for a minute. He seems perfectly content to sit in the silence, reaching out to stir the pot’s contents every now and then. The warmth of the fire radiates onto Inigo’s skin and the smell of smoke fills the air. It reminds him too distinctly of the camping he did years ago now, foraging and fending in the forests of Ylisse. Though, the situation was certainly quite a bit different to this one. 

 

“Laslow, isn’t it?” Suddenly, Kaze looks back at him.

“Hm?” Inigo sits up, unaware that his posture had declined. “Yes, that’s me.”

“You’re Prince Xander’s retainer, correct?” Kaze asks.

“That’s right.” Inigo nods. 

“You take a rather unique approach at the position,” Kaze muses. “Though, perhaps I think that only in comparison to my brother.”

“Prince Ryoma’s retainer,” Inigo clarifies. At Kaze’s nod, he continues. “I’ll admit, I find his loyalty impressive, if not a little scary.” Inigo frowns. “I can’t help but feel as if he’s watching me whenever I’m even in Lord Ryoma’s general vicinity.”

“You might not be wrong there.” Kaze smiles. “He’s a hard worker, sometimes too hard.” He hesitates, struggling to find the words.

“Well, like you said,” Inigo says. “Everyone has their unique approaches. Not just to being a retainer.” He grins.

Kaze looks a little surprised, but he quickly relaxes, nodding. “Yes, perhaps you’re right.”

 

“Oh, Kaze!” Felicia rushes into the scene, a wooden spoon in one hand. “Thank you so much!” She gives him a quick bow. “I can take over now!”

“Are you certain?” Kaze asks, getting to his feet. “I don’t mind staying a little longer.”  
“No, no, it’s alright.” Felicia shakes her head. She doesn’t even notice Inigo at Kaze’s side. “Thanks again!” She quickly turns over to the pot, dropping a handful of herbs, previously hidden in her hand, into it and starts stirring. 

“Well, that’s that.” Kaze turns to Inigo. “The camp will awaken soon, I’d best get going.”

“I should probably go find Lord Xander soon, too.” Inigo smiles. “See you around? Hey, and don’t forget to say hello once in a while.”

Kaze nods. “I’ll be sure to, Laslow.”


	2. Target #2 Saizo

Meeting Saizo had been entirely on accident. Inigo and a few others had been sent into town to collect some much-needed supplies for the army. Peri and Inigo had been sent to collect rations from a farmer and then some more personal effects in the town marketplace. The Nestran town is deceptive in size, appearing rather small but actually creating a series of maze-like streets that trap unfortunate tourists. So, of course, while heading into the town square, Peri and Inigo managed to end up at the compete wrong end of town, amongst cold, silent streets and a rather smelly tannery. 

“This is wrong.” Peri decides. “Where are we?”

“You were the one so sure of the directions.” Inigo glances behind them. “We should try heading back the way we came.”

“That’s boring!” Peri starts walking forward. “Let’s just go around the town, then we can’t get lost!”

“That’s probably not true.” Inigo frowns but, when Peri doesn’t stop, he calls, “Hey, wait up!”

 

Peri and Inigo manage to escape the town streets and start making their way around the distorted circumference. They see a lot of the backs of buildings for a little while before the streets open back up again. All the while, Inigo keeps an eye out for market stalls or anything that could point them in the right direction. 

 

“Get out of here, scum!” Then, the cry of an angered townsman suddenly cuts through the air. 

Inigo comes to a quick stop, grabbing Peri’s arm to ensure she stops as well. 

“Go on!” There’s another shout and then the sound of something crashing. “Fucker!”

“Let’s go.” Inigo jogs forward, entering the town through a small alley and quickly heading through it. He can hear Peri’s feet behind him and lets her sleeve go. “What do you think-”

“Slimy rat!” The same voice lets out another angered cry. “Piss off!”

 

After just a few more seconds, Inigo and Peri emerge from the alley way and into, by Naga’s grace, the marketplace. Immediately, Inigo spots a crowd of onlookers around one of the stands. Through the thick all of people, Inigo can only barely make out to silhouettes of a pair of figures beyond them, one who has distinct, bright red hair.

“Saizo.” Inigo’s voice comes out in one breath. He glances back at Peri, who’s pulled out her spear and who looks far too happy. “No stabbing yet, okay? Let’s see what’s going on.”

Inigo catches part of Peri’s disappointed expression, but is too busy pushing aside the onlookers as the angry man’s voice calls out once again.

“Fucking Hoshidans!” He spits. “I’ll kill you!”

  
“Hey, hey!” Inigo breaches the crowd and stumbles into the small circle. He ends up between Saizo, who looks strangely unperturbed, and the raging Nestran man who holds a broken bottle in hand and looks ready to use it. He looks startled at Inigo’s appearance, and again as Peri emerges behind him.

“Stop it!” She brandishes her spear towards him. “Or I’ll jab you full of holes!”

“Grr…” The man growls, eyes still fixed on Saizo. “You’re Nohrian soldiers, aren’t ya? You’re supposed ta’ kill those Hoshidans for us, right!?”

“How about you tone this down a bit?” Inigo frowns. “This doesn’t need to get messy, but you’re causing quite the scene.”

“Dastards!” The man just scowls. “Those fucking Hoshidans are the ones who need to ‘tone it down’!” He takes a menacing step forward. “I’ll kill them for what they did!” And with that, he lunges forward.

 

Inigo has his sword out in a split second. It’s a silly trick that Lon’qu actually taught him long ago, to throw the blade up in the air and catch it. It’s mostly for gladiatorial fights - a bit of flair and not so practical, but Inigo is all about putting the two together. 

So, in one motion, he throws his sword up and catches the grip, slamming the edge into the glass bottle and shattering it. 

“Woah!” The man stumbles back. He stares at his hand, as if expecting a gash there, but his skin is clear. Glass now lies in shards on the ground, the sparkling chunks glittering on the floor.

“Are you done?” Inigo asks. He keeps his sword down, point facing towards the ground. 

“You-” The man looks ready to fight, but he seems to realise that he won’t get far. His eyes dart over to Peri, to Saizo, and then back to Inigo. “Guh…” He shakes his head and roughly pushes the nearest onlookers aside as he makes his way out and into the crowd.

 

“That was quite a show.” Once the crowd starts to clear, Inigo turns to Saizo. “What was that all about anyway?”

Saizo looks hesitant to answer but, after a second, he says, “That man had his family killed by Hoshidan soldiers. It’s expected that he’d hold a grudge.” He glances down at the small bag in his hand, the fabric brown and rough-looking. He doesn’t say anything else.

Inigo can’t help but frown. “…”

“What?” Saizo looks back at him. “Don’t you have chores to get to?”

“They’re done already,” Inigo waves dismissively. “That’s not the point.” He looks at Saizo. “You aren’t upset?”

“Why?” Saizo tucks the small bag away. 

“You just got threatened by a bottle-wielding villager?” Inigo asks. “Not bothered?”

“I’ve dealt with worse.” Saizo turns away. “I must return to camp. If you are done, you should do so as well.” And, with that, he’s gone in a puff of smoke.

 

—

 

Of course, the other twin would be far harder than his brother. But, with a connection already established, Inigo won’t just let it go. 

 

“Why are you so bothered by it?” Severa asks him at dinner. “He’s basically a jerk, why do you want to talk to him?”

“He’s not really a-” Inigo frowns. “Well, maybe there’s some good in him under it all.”

“Well, good luck, I guess.” Severa shrugs. “It’s your free time you’re wasting.”

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence,” Inigo says. “You don’t have any ideas?”

“I barely ever see the guy,” Severa says. “If you’re so worried, why don’t you ask his brother for help?”

 

—

 

“Hey, Kaze.”

“Oh? Good evening, Laslow.” Kaze stands under an impressive cherry tree at the edge of camp. He’s right beside the meeting tent, where Corrin and the other royals are currently conversing. Inigo can see quite a few other retainers lingering nearby and he suspects that Saizo is also sneaking around. He just hopes he’s not within earshot right now.

“I need some advice,” Inigo quickly admits.

“About what?” Kaze asks. 

“About your brother,” Inigo says. “Do you talk with him much?”

“Not that often, no.” Kaze shakes his head. “Why?”

“Something happened in town today,” Inigo says. “And it… I guess it rubbed me the wrong way.”

 

—

 

“Saizo!” Inigo cups his hands around his mouth and calls out into the forest. He’s on the other side of the meeting tent now and, if Kaze’s deduction is correct, then the elusive other twin should be around here somewhere…

 

“ _What_?” With a puff of smoke and rustling, Saizo’s form pops into view mere feet from where Inigo is standing. 

Inigo can’t help but grin at the man. “Can we talk?”

“I’m busy.” Saizo frowns. “And you should be too.”

“Hey, we’re not going anywhere.” Inigo glances over at the tent. “And it’s not like Prince Ryoma is either, at least not anytime soon.”

“…Ridiculous.” Saizo shakes his head. “I must always remain on guard.”

Inigo hesitates. “I promise it will be quick?”

“…” Saizo squints his eyes. “You won’t just leave me alone, will you?” He sighs. “Fine.”

“Great.” Inigo smiles. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened in town, with that Nestran man.”

“There’s no need for your concern,” Saizo says. “Not everyone has positive opinions of us.”

“Well, I can definitely relate to that,” Inigo says. “Hey, have you ever been to Nohr before, Saizo?”

“I’ve made a few trips into Nohrian territory, yes,” Saizo says. “Why?”

“Nohr’s current situation is… pretty bad,” Inigo starts. “Certainly all the citizens blame the king and castle for it, and the military sucks out any available resources as fast as they’re made. And, well, let’s just say, if you don’t look so important, they’ll be far too ready to take it out on a solider in uniform.” Inigo winces. “I guess I just wanted to say, you might act like you don’t care about what people think, or what people say to you, but… if you needed to talk about it, I guess I’d understand.” At Saizo’s blank expression, Inigo lets out a sigh. “Urg. Never mind, actually, forget it.” He feels his cheeks flush. “I’ll leave you alone.”

“Laslow.” Saizo speaks up before he can move, however. 

Inigo turns back to him. The ninja’s face is so obscured that’s it’s practically impossible to read his face, but Inigo swears he sees a shift in the man’s eye. “Yes?”

“…Thank you for the sentiment.” Saizo says. “It’s not what I expected from you, to be quite honest.”   
Inigo can’t help but smile. “Aw, thanks?”

“Don’t let it get to your head.” Saizo frowns. “But I… may have slightly misjudged your character. Only _slightly_.” 

“Ah, of course.” Inigo grins. “I’ll let you get back to work, then.” He inches backwards, watching the ninja disappear in a flash of smoke. The smile doesn’t drop from his face as he walks away.


	3. Target #3 Kagero

Inigo stands with Peri at Xander’s side. A few other figures stand around, all perfectly still and lying silent in wait. In the distance, there are echoing sounds of fighting: the clashing of swords and shouting voices rising over the forested hill just in front of them.

 

In a flash of smoke, Saizo appears before them. 

“They’re heading this way, as we expected,” Saizo says. “The remainder of the party will follow shortly.” He looks up at Xander.

“Thank you.” Xander nods to him. “We’ll maintain our position, then.”

Saizo barely spares Inigo a stray look before he disappears in another flash. 

Peri reaches out to swipe at the dissipating smoke once he’s gone, but it quickly dissolves into the air. She giggles.

“Hey, think I could learn to do that?” Inigo jokes. “Might be a fun party trick.”

“Don’t let those ninja hear you call it that,” Severa speaks from a few feet away, She’s half-shadowed in the wake of Camilla’s wyvern, but Inigo doesn’t need to see how her face is set in a scowl.

“Alright, alright.” Inigo shrugs it off, then he frowns. “Hey, wasn’t Kagero supposed to be with us?”

“Not much point looking,” Severa says. “They’re all about their smoke and mirrors.”

“Hey, why can _you_ do it but not me?” Inigo sends her a look. 

“This isn't the time, Laslow.” Xander glances down at him from his mount. “Perhaps you can save this exchange for later?”

“Right, of course.” Inigo flashes him a grin. “Sorry, milord.”

 

Suddenly, the sound of a war horn sounds from over the way and, moments later, dark figures start to emerge from the forest. 

“There they are.” Xander grimaces, drawing Siegfried from his side. He glances down at Inigo and Peri. “They can’t get past us. Keep them here, but stay in range, got it?”

“Yes!” Peri grins wide, kicking at her horse to practically throw her towards the enemy.

“Of course, milord.” Inigo winks up at the man, drawing his own sword. “Stay smart out there.”

 

 

The battle is… harder than they predicted. Of course, it’s impossible to be sure of the tactics of half-invisible warriors from another realm, so they do their best. But, as countless, shimmering figures start to surround Inigo, suddenly separated from the rest of the group, he starts to curse his luck.

As the enemies form a semicircle around Inigo, he falls into a crouch as they close in. His mind runs at a hundred miles a minute, going through every training session and technical class he’s done to master his blade. Then, the soldiers fall in line, and Inigo grins.

“Ready to dance?” With a long sweep, Inigo cuts through the line of legs in front of him, knocking the translucent Vallites to the ground. They’re not out for the count yet, though, and Inigo makes quick work to dart around to the back and start cutting them down before they can get to their feet. 

Of course, he just _slightly_ miscalculates.

As Inigo thrusts his sword into the neck of a kneeling solider, he barely catches a glimpse of another standing behind him. The flash of a sword starts to fly through the air right towards him and Inigo feels a rush of panic surge through his legs, but he can’t make it.

 

The solider crumples to the ground, sword dropping uselessly to the ground. 

Inigo stops, staring down at the man. “…Huh?”

With a flash of smoke, Inigo sees a familiar woman appear out of nowhere beside him. She has a pair of shurikens in hand and quickly leans down to pull one free from the fallen man’s neck.

“Ah, thanks,” Inigo offers, watching the woman straighten up.

“Be more careful,” Kagero says curtly. “There are more than we thought, reinforcements are arriving now.” She turns away from Inigo, who follows her line of sight. He sees as more figures follow the first wave out of the forest, but recognises Prince Ryoma’s bright red armour at the lead.

“That’s a relief.” Inigo smiles over at her. He glances around, but all the nearby enemies are already dissolving against the earth. “Hey, are you-”

Before he can finish, Kagero disappears once again in a puff of smoke. Inigo is left there, blinking into the greyness for a few seconds. 

“Ah,” He mutters. “It’s still a good trick.”

 

—

 

That evening, the army makes camp not far from the forested valley. The village that stood just behind them was happy to help replenish their supplies and help provide dinner for the night. Truly, the large pot of beef and carrot stew was warm and comforting in the cold night enough so that, when Inigo spotted a familiar figure lingering in the shadows, he mustered the confidence to speak to her.

“Kagero?” Inigo cautiously approaches. 

The woman glances over at him with her one visible eye. She leans up against a thick tree, arms crossed. Inigo notes how similar she is to Saizo.

After a moment, she responds. “Yes?”

“Ah, I’m just saying hello.” Inigo smiles at her. “Have you eaten yet? The villagers worked hard to feed all of us.”

“I’ll eat later,” She says. “I’m on duty.”

“You… don’t eat when you’re working?” Inigo asks. “Don’t you get hungry, tired?”

“Not really,” Kagero says. “I have trained my whole life for this position and work hard in it everyday.”

“I…see.” Inigo figures it’s best not to argue. “Well, when are you let off? It’d be a shame to eat after it gets cold.”

“I will exchange my position with Saizo at midnight tonight,” Kagero answers. “To watch over Lord Ryoma.” She pauses for a moment before continuing. “I will eat and sleep until dawn, where I will return to his side.”

“…Ah.” Inigo hesitates. “You’re all so dedicated to your jobs, I’m impressed.”

Kagero raises her eyebrow at Inigo just ever so slightly. “…”

“Lord Ryoma’s lucky to have you,” Inigo offers. “But, I shouldn’t distract you.” He takes a step back. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“…Wait.” Kagero speaks up before Inigo can get too far. She moves away from the tree and covers the distance between them. “I… do not mind your presence.”

Inigo can’t help but grin at her. “Well, if it’s not too much trouble.” 

“…It’s fine.” Kagero turns to looks back towards the fire. Her eyes zero-in on Ryoma as he sits between Hinoka and Sakura, speaking easily to the both of them.

 

“…” Inigo watches her for a few minutes. Then, “Can I ask you something?”

Kagero’s eyes dart over to him. “What?”

“You said you’ve been training all your life,” He says. “I don’t know much about Hoshido- so, uh, how does that work?”

Kagero regards him for a moment. “My family is of a long line of Hoshidan retainers,” She says. “Since by birth, I was expected to uphold their honour. As such, I was exposed to that world from the beginning, and have been training for as long as possible.”

“Your family taught you?” Inigo asks. 

“That’s right.” Kagero nods. “My brother and I-” She hesitates. “My purpose has always been to protect and serve the Hoshidan royal family.”

Inigo smiles over at her. “You’re very skilled, it doesn’t surprise me that you’re so dedicated,” He says. “I… could probably learn a thing or two.”

“…Perhaps,” Kagero says. “Although, I know… little of Nohrian customs, I’ll admit. But, Prince Xander seems content with you at his side, and I won’t be the one to criticise that.”

“You don’t have to hold back, you know,” Inigo says. “Seeing everyone from Hoshido- even lots of my friends from Nohr, I know I’m not exactly the greatest retainer. I have plenty of area to improve in.”

“…” Kagero glances back over at Ryoma and then back to Inigo. “Everyone has room to improve. A person may excel at one thing, but fail at another. You, for one, are shameless in interacting with others.”

“Ah. Well, I-”

“ _But_ ,” Kagero continues. “That is not always something to consider a flaw.” She turns away from the camp to face Inigo properly. “You’re the first Nohrian I’ve spoken to outside of necessity. For an army supposedly of allies, we continue to work like two groups instead of one.” 

“It’s hard to undo years of separation, of distrust,” Inigo says. “It’s not so surprising.”

“And it may be our undoing,” Kagero says seriously. “Are you scheduled for work this evening?”

“No?” Inigo blinks. “Why?”

“I know embarrassingly little of Nohrian fighting styles,” Kagero says. “And you are oblivious to the operations of Hoshidan ninja.” She nods to herself, a quiet spark in her eyes. “We should rectify that.”

 

—

 

 

“The maids and butlers use both daggers and staves,” Inigo says. “To work in the castle as servants to the royal family, it’s required of them.”

“It’s rare that the regular staff of Castle Shirasagi would be combat trained outside of those in the army,” Kagero says. “They may chose to become familiar with weaponry, but it’s far from required.”

“Hm.” Inigo gently inspects one of Kagero’s shuriken in his hand. “Are there lots of ninja in Hoshido? Are families likes yours very common?”

“Not particularly,” Kagero says. “It’s more common for soldiers to train with katana or naginata unless you were born into a family of ninja.”

“Like Kaze and Saizo?” 

“Exactly. Their family is one of the most esteemed.”

“Right.” Inigo passes her shuriken back. “I think I’ve heard one of the mention it, but it’s not a popular topic, as far as I can tell.”

“No, it’s somewhat complicated.” Kagero shakes her head. She holds the shuriken in hand and, with a flash, produces three more. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Inigo holds his sword out in front of him. “Okay.”

 

A shuriken flies towards him as Kagero’s form disappears into the air. With newly practiced precision, Inigo slashes his blade forwards and at an angle. He hears and feels the thick blade connect with delicate metal but doesn’t see the shuriken fall to the ground. Instead, he pivots around, turning to face behind. He strikes the air again, but doesn’t make the same contact this time. The shuriken’s path is disturbed, but continues forward and Inigo has to duck to the side to avoid it.

“Tricky,” He mutters. He turns back around, eyes scanning the small clearing around him. And, there, he sees a flash of movement. He swings a third time, this time properly shitting the shuriken again but he doesn’t get the chance to feel victorious as a sharp blow hits him in the back of the head.

“Oof!” He stumbles forward, spinning around to see Kagero, final shuriken in hand and ready to fly right towards him.

“I win,” She says. She releases her battle stance, tucking the shuriken away. “You did much better.”

“Thanks.” Inigo grins at her, rubbing at his neck. “Thanks for helping me out.”

“Nohrian blades are so bulky.” She looks down at the sword in Inigo’s hands. “With proper practice, shuriken will be nothing to fear.”

“That’s the dream.” Inigo lowers his hand. “Thank you, Kagero. You didn’t have to humour me like this.”

“It’s fine,” Kagero says. “I’ve learnt quite a bit in return.” She looks up at the sky, the dark blues and blacks starting to fade into pinks and purples.

“Guess… you’ll be back on duty.” Inigo frowns. “You didn’t get to rest.”

“I’ll be fine,” Kagero says. “Saizo has agreed to step in for this morning.”

“…Huh?” Inigo blinks. “When did you get to ask him that?”

“There’s still a lot to learn, Laslow,” Kagero says, turning away. “We best return before the sun rises.” And in a flash, she’s gone. 

“Wait, what?” Inigo stumbles forward. “Kagero, come back! Tell me how you did that!”


	4. Target #4 Hinata

Inigo lingers in the weapons shed, counting the various swords stacked in the tall, wooden crates and comparing it to the scrap of parchment covered in numbers and scribbled words. 

“Twelve, thirteen, fourteen…” Inigo frowns, pushing the Nohrian broadsword aside. He glances at the scrap of paper and a clear ’15’ stares back. “Ugh.” He closes the top of the box and straightens up. 

Before he can figure out what to do, though, the door to the shed is roughly thrown open and Inigo hears a shouting voice coming from the man who steps inside.

“I’ll be right there!”

Inigo recognises Hinata, swooping in with a wide grin on his face and entirely unaware of Inigo’s presence. And, weighing heavily in the Hoshidan’s hand is, glinting shyly in the dim light, is a familiar sword.

“Oh!” Finally, Hinata spots Inigo barely a few feet away. He smiles a little sheepishly and holds up the sword in his hand. “Uh, I need to return this?”

“Uh, right.” Inigo gestures to the crate at his feet. “I was just about to try and track it down.”

“Sorry about that.” Hinata walks forward, nudging off the lid of the crate with the sword. 

“Just trying it out?” Inigo asks. 

“Yeah, I just got a little curious, you know?” Hinata raises the sword back up. “It’s way heavier than I expected, enough that my wrist kind of hurts.”

“That’s why most people use two hands,” Inigo says. “And-” He reaches out, taking the sword from Hinata with his free hand. He adjusts his grip on the blade, holding it steadily. “You need to hold a tighter grip towards the end of the handle instead of the middle.”

“…Oh!” Hinata grins at him. 

“Here.” Inigo passes it back, watching Hinata try holding it again. “I doubt it would work with normal Hoshidan techniques, though. It’s made for Nohrian soldiers and Nohrian plate armour.” 

“Makes sense.” Hinata nods thoughtfully.

“Just drop it in there when you’re done,” Inigo gestures to the crate. “I still need to count up the naginata.” He turns away, heading towards a longer crate. As he pries the lid off, he hears Hinata drop the sword off and start towards the door.

“Bye now!” Hinata calls out.

Inigo glances over at him with a smile. “No problem.”

Hinata rests one hand on the door. “You know, for a Nohrian, you’re not so bad!” And he disappears into the sunlight. 

Inigo stares after him for just a second. “‘For a Nohrian’, hm?”

 

—

 

The next time Inigo sees Hinata, he's on the training field. The Hoshidan is back to welding his usual katana as he cuts up a straw practice dummy. 

With his usual sword at his side, Inigo pauses to watch the man. Hinata fights in long arcs of his blade with a practiced precision. The dummy is soon a patchwork of deep lines and frayed bits of straw start to collect on the sand. 

Inigo coughs. “Hello again.”

“Oh, hey!” Hinata turns with a grin. “Haha, I hope you weren’t hoping to have a go with this guy!” He swings his sword to rest over his shoulder and nudges a fallen part of the dummy with his foot. 

“I doubt it’d be much of a challenge,” Inigo says. “I can see why Nohrian blades don’t work for you.”

“Heh, I guess.” Hinata rubs the back of his head. “Well, I guess there are a few similarities- I doubt this thing could do much against armour like Lord Ryoma’s, but you Nohrians seem to have that everywhere, huh?”

“They tend to focus on defence rather than agility,” Inigo says. “Not what I prefer, but it works well enough.”

“Right, I haven’t seen you in any heavy armour or anything,” Hinata hums. “I don’t think I could handle it.”

“You’d be surprised where it can be hidden,” Inigo says. “Lady Camilla may not look it, but she’s a hard one to hit.”

“I guess it’s really an art!” Hinata lets out a bark of laughter. “Hey, I kind of feel bad, but I just realised I don’t know you’re name.”

“Call me Laslow,” Inigo says. “Sorry for not introducing myself.”  
Hinata laughs again. “No problem! I’m Hinata, by the way- Retainer to Prince Takumi! Hey, I got some chores to do, but do ya ever want to spar sometime? I wanna see how you can swing that sword around!”

Inigo pauses for a second. “Um- Yeah, sure.” He grins. “I’ll see you around.”

 

Well, that was easy.


	5. Target #5 Subaki

Inigo should expect it, since they’re an army currently at war, but he sometimes thinks that too many of his conversations take place on training fields. Well, it’s probably better than dropping everything to chat on the battlefield. 

As the sun set over the campsite, Inigo took his spare hour or so in hopes of tracking down Selena for some sparring. But, rather coldly, Beruka had appeared within moments to tell him that Selena was otherwise preoccupied.

So, Inigo wanders down to the training yard all alone. He figures he’ll sort out something to do while he’s there, or he’ll change his mind on the way.

 

Rounding the corner to the training fields, Inigo’s view is immediately blocked by a large, pure white pegasus grazing on some patches of grass. It glances up at him for a moment before getting back to chomping on a poor flower. 

Inigo blinks, watching the pegasus for a moment. Its reigns and saddle have been removed, but the neat grooming of its mane assure that it’s well cared for. Glancing around, Inigo can’t see any Hoshidans nearby. But… he does _hear_ one.

 

“Ow!” An irritated grunt and then muttered whispers. 

Inigo cautiously steps around the pegasus, who pays him no mind, and continues down the short path.

Sure enough, he spots a man on the field. He’s nursing his foot, too obviously injured by the fallen club on the ground beside it. Inigo recognises the man as one of Princess Sakura’s retainers, a pegasus rider that reminds him far too much of Cordelia.

As Inigo inches forward, Subaki finally notices him.

“Oh!” He straightens up suddenly. “Good evening.”

“Are… you okay?” Inigo asks. “And is that your pegasus?” He gestures behind him.

“Ah, yes.” Subaki pulls a totally convincing smile. “Yes, yes, she’s just taking a short rest while I train- No problem here, I am _fine_.”

“…Okay.” Inigo frowns. “I thought you used naginatas?”

Subaki minutely winces. “Ah, yes, I- um, do.” His shoulders slump a little. “Don’t worry about it though! But, if you need, I’m just about done.” He starts walking forwards, a clear limp on one side. He keeps smiling amicably as he walks up to Inigo.

“You were… trying to learn how to use clubs.” Inigo blinks at him. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

Subaki bristles. “Of course I-”

Inigo fixes him with a look- one he copies from Severa. “Do… you want some help?”

Subaki pauses. “From _you_?”

“I’ve worked with lots of things,” Inigo shrugs. “But- you don’t have to if you’re fine,” He quickly says. He suddenly feels anxious at how intensely Subaki is looking at him. “I’m not trying to say that I know better- I’m pretty rubbish, even though my friends have tried to teach me how to use clubs and axes and things…” He looks away. “Never mind.”

“…” Subaki pauses. “You are… Sir Laslow, retainer of Prince Xander, correct?”

“…Yes?” Inigo looks back at him. 

Subaki nods, eyes closed. “While I thank you for your offer, know that I am _perfectly capable_.” He awkwardly limps away. “…Good evening.”

Inigo watches him go, coercing his pegasus away and disappearing back towards camp. He’s rather… puzzled by the interaction, but he’s also assured. Maybe there’s something he and Subaki have in common.

 

—

 

Two days later, Inigo comes upon a familiar scene. Subaki awkwardly holds a short dagger in one hand as he clearly tries to copy the motions of a ninja in combat. He fumbles over his feet a few times, visibly irritated. 

Inigo isn’t sure how to interrupt. He clears his throat. “Subaki?”

“Ah!” Subaki turns in surprise. “Oh, Sir Laslow.” He shifts his posture, hiding the daggers behind his back. “How fortunate to run into you again.”

Inigo purses his lips. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

Subaki pauses awkwardly. “…Are you in need of something from me?”

“… Um, I suppose not,” Inigo says. “But, shouldn’t you have one of your allies help you out?”

Subaki tenses. “What do you mean?”

“Training by yourself can’t be all that effective,” Inigo says. “But, ah, I suppose if it works for you, then there’s no problem.” He takes a step back. “I’ll… go elsewhere.”

“Wait!” 

Inigo turns around. “…Yes?”

Subaki looks a little sheepish. “You… fight well with a sword. Perhaps we should spar?” He tosses the daggers aside. “Perhaps there may be something to be learnt.”

Inigo smiles. “I’d be happy to.” He walks back over. “You know, there’s no shame in asking others for help. Hardly anyone can get very far just on their own.”

Subaki looks away. 

“…You remind me of a friend of mine,” Inigo says. “Um, in some ways. He never wanted to work with others, he was so determined that he could do everything on his own. It was… infuriating. He was perfectly competent most of the time, but he would refuse help even when he needed it.” Inigo smiles. “Well- I think if you’re open to it, learning from others is the best way to improve. My sister used to say that being helped and helping others in your craft is what makes you a superior warrior.” He draws his sword. “Ah, sorry if I’m rambling.”

Subaki looks down at Inigo’s blade and then back up at him. “…Perhaps.”

Inigo grins. “And, hey, I’d be happy to work with you anytime. You’re amazing up on that pegasus.”

Puffing his chest out a little, Subaki nods. “I must strive to be flawless for milady.” He pulls his naginata from behind him. “Alright, let’s see how you’ll do.”

 

—

 

“Laslow.”

“Yes, milord?” Inigo glances over. The small meeting room is slowly being filled by the members of the army after breakfast. A few cups of tea sit on the table, sifting sweet, grassy scents through the large room.

“Princess Sakura nor her retainers have arrived yet,” Xander says. “See if you can track them down.”

“…Ah, alright.” Inigo nods. “I’ll be back soon, milord.” Ducking out of the room, Inigo leaves the chattering behind him to head back out into the courtyard. 

It’s mostly quiet out here, with only stray gusts of wind rustling through the trees and patches of grass. But, somewhere, Inigo can hear voices. 

 

“Hah!”

“Guh-”

“Hi-ya!”

“There!”

“B-Be careful, you two!”

 

Inigo peers around a large stone pillar. Atop a shallow, grassy hill, he spots three figures. Subaki has a weapon drawn and Sakura lingers nearby. With a lance in hand, Inigo assumes the other woman to be Hana. The two retainers exchange practiced blows with…. each other’s weapons.

Subaki looks uncomfortable with the shorter blade, but Hana looks equally unsure about the long shaft of the lance. Still, they’re far from fumbling with them.

“You don’t have to use both hands!” Hana snaps at Subaki.

Subaki furrows his eyebrows. “And you should stop standing so awkwardly.”

Hana grits her teeth and goes for another swing.

 

“…Princess Sakura?” Inigo quietly approaches the princess.

“Ah!” She turns in surprise. “O-Oh, what is… it?”

Inigo smiles. “Sorry to interrupt, but everyone else is meeting up now.”

Sakura glances up at the sky. “Oh! Is it already t-that late!?” She turns to her retainers. “Hana! Subaki! We need to go now…”

“Yes, milady!” Hana straightens up. She eyes Inigo a little warily. 

Subaki lets out a sigh as he falls out of his stance. “Here.” He passes Hana the blade back. 

Inigo grins at the sight. “You looked hard at work.”

Subaki nods. “I… suppose your advice wasn’t all bad,” He says. “I may still prefer naginata for a while now, though.”

Inigo chuckles. “I can’t blame you.” 


	6. Target #6 Oboro

The army set up camp a few minutes walk from a popular Nestran town. Chasing reports of strange monster attacks, they’ll soon continue east towards Notre Sagesse. On a quiet afternoon, Inigo takes a walk up to the local markets at the height of business. Coin purse in his hand, he looks out for anything that catches his eye. Before he’d left, Severa had practically ordered him to bring her back something, since she’ll be busy for the rest of their visit and won’t get a chance herself. Inigo wonders how much he’ll have to spend to keep her happy. 

 

Eventually, Inigo stops outside a small clothes store. Rolls of fabrics and ribbons stand in the small window beside wooden mannequins of popular Nestran styles. Inside, Inigo can spot some jewellery and accessories as well. Smiling, he slides through the half-open door and into the warmly lit shop.

 

“That’s ridiculous!” A dark-haired woman slams her fist on the counter. An older woman stares back, unimpressed. 

“It’s none of my concern,” The shopkeeper says. “If you don’t like it, you’re welcome to leave.”

“Every other place in this town has pointed me this way,” The woman says. “This is my last chance!”

“I’m sorry for you loss,” The shopkeeper curtly says. “But I cannot help you.”

The woman scowls, letting out a long breath. “Fine.” She turns on her heel and takes a step away. Her eyes meet Inigo’s. “…You.”

Inigo blinks. “Oboro… Right? Is everything okay?”

Oboro’s eye twitches. “Shut up. Unless you have an idea where I can find Hoshidan embroidery needles?”

“…No?” Inigo frowns. “Sorry.”

“I can’t stand this!” Oboro stamps her foot on the ground, face twisting into a deep scowl. “Nobody even appreciates Hoshidan arts here! have to do everything from scratch!”

Inigo bites his lip. “Well… I guess you can’t blame them, not with how tightly Hoshido likes to keep to itself. I’m sure most people outside of your kingdom have little clue about your culture at all.” He shrugs, looking away. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oboro fixes him with a glare. “Hoshidan styles are unmatched! And I should know.” She turns away with a scowl. “This is a waste of my time.” She stalks off in the other direction, pushes roughly past the door and heads out into the street.

“…” Inigo is distinctly reminded of Severa. “…Sorry about that.” He glances at the shopkeeper. “By the way, what would you recommend as a gift for a lady?”

 

—

 

A paper bag tucked under his arm and a straw one held in his hand, Inigo leaves the market place about an hour later.

And he sees Oboro. 

She’s clearly irritated again, muttering to herself as she walks out of a store with her own paper bag. As Inigo watches, she digs into it and pulls out a spool of red thread. She inspects with, frowns, and angrily drops it back into the bag. The slightly sparse crowd creates a wide path for her to stomp her way back to the main road. 

Inigo scratches his head. Part of him is annoyed that the woman would get so worked up, but another part if sympathetic. He himself was plenty put off by the strange cultures of this world when they first arrived, even if he kept it to himself most of the time. Hopefully, things can get better instead of worse. 

 

—

 

Oboro sits outside of her tent, a large needle in hand as she sews together a tear in a delicate-looking garment. She looks strangely content as she does so, all the creases and furrows gone from her expression.

A little ways away, Inigo hesitates. 

Oboro finishes sewing with a flourish, tying the golden threads together and cutting them with a tiny pair of scissors. She holds up her handiwork to the sunlight, inspecting it for a moment. Then, she lowers it. 

And she sees Inigo.

“…Oh.” Her expression sours. “It’s you.”

Inigo tries for a smile. “Ah, good morning.” He awkwardly waves. 

Oboro frowns. “What do you want?”

“I…” Inigo rubs the back of his neck. “I wanted to see how you were doing. Did you manage to get the needles you wanted?” 

“Of course not.” Oboro huffs. “But I’ve made do.” She crosses her arms. “…Is that it?”

“Um, I suppose it was… technically…” Inigo rocks on his heels and shifts forward slightly. “May I ask you a question?”

“…Che. Fine.” Oboro rolls her eyes. 

“I’ve seen you around a bit,” Inigo starts. “You, ah, are a little less than uncomfortable with Nohrians.”

Oboro scowls. “Obviously. And, before you start going on, I know that you’re not from Nohr. But don’t think I’ll tolerate you any more than I have, got it?”

“…Ah.” Inigo blinks. “Have you ever been outside of Hoshido? Before now, that is?”

“…” Oboro frowns. “…Not really. Why?”

Inigo smiles, stepping forwards again. “Can I tell you a secret?” He winks.

Oboro raises an eyebrow, saying nothing.

“I cannot _stand_ Nohrian clothing.” Inigo grins. “I far more prefer things from my homeland, but I’m sort of stuck with this.” He gestures down at himself. “Lord Xander is a bit of a stickler for proper uniform, I’m afraid.” 

Oboro looks him up and down. 

“When I first got to Nohr, I was more than a little homesick,” Inigo continues. “Everything’s so wildly different that I was forced to adjust almost immediately. But… it’s not the same for you.” He flashes her a grin. “At least here, you’ve got plenty of your allies and friends that are in the same situation. I was talking to Hinata before, and he spent almost an hour complaining about Nestran cuisine.”

Somehow, Oboro lets out a snort. “Ugh. Fair,” She mutters.

“He also said that you’ve been keeping to yourself,” Inigo says. “You’ve got a lot of friends around, maybe talk to them before all this can get to you?” Inigo shrugs. “Oh, also.” He reaches into his pocket. “Surprisingly, I had a chat with Kagero earlier today.” He pulls a small handkerchief of out his pocket and gently unfolds it. A tiny, silver needle rests against his palm and he holds it out to Oboro. “She asked me to deliver this.”

Oboro's eyes widen. “…Kagero, huh?” She bites her lip. “Fine.” She reaches out and takes it.

“I’d like to be your friends, Oboro,” Inigo says. “But, I won’t force you. I just think difficult times like these go much easier surrounded by people you trust, or at least you can tolerate.” He grins.

“…” Oboro tucks the needle into her pocket. “…We’ll see,” She says. “And… thanks, I guess.”

Inigo beams. “It’s no problem at all.”


	7. Target #7 Hana

 

“Phew.” Inigo props up the mangled dummy at the edge of the field. “Sorry, old friend.” He grins at it lopsidedly. “It was a good run.” Patting it on the head, Inigo lets it topple onto the pile of discarded straw and rope that once held various other dummies together. 

Dusting his hands, Inigo wanders away and off of the field. The Hoshidan katana at his side is only on loan and he should lock it back in the supplies shed before it gets too late.

 

Inigo hums to himself as he walks through the castle, through the courtyard, and to the storage area. A light shines from within the armoury, causing the man to pause by the dusty window.

A figure shuffles around, casting pale shadows through the evening twilight.

Inigo knocks on the door.

“Pardon me?”

“What!?” Hana steps into view, one hand on her hip. She frowns at Inigo suspiciously, eyes darting to the katana on his hip. “I was just looking for that.”

“Sorry.” Inigo unclasps it, ignoring senses of deja vu. “Where do you want it?” 

“Just in there.” Hana turns, pointing to a shallow crate. 

Inigo shifts past her and gently slides it inside. He feels a little sad, letting the blade go, but does so regardless.

“And that’s eighteen.” Hana peeks at a scrap of paper in her hand. “Now the spears…” She glances back at Inigo. “Aren’t you done? I have a job to do, you know.”

“Oh, sorry.” Inigo holds up his hands. “I’ll get out of your way.” He quickly heads back to the door, ignoring Hana’s intense glare. He ducks out of the armoury and back outside. He hears Hana let out a huff before returning to her work. 

 

—

 

“What’s got you so down, cousin?” At breakfast the next morning, Owain slides into the seat beside Inigo. “You look as if a storm is brewing above your head.”

“It’s not really anything,” Inigo says. “Just- Seeing all these Hoshidans, it just makes me miss my old swords.”

“Ah, of Feroxi make.” Owain nods seriously. “Such fine blades had no match!”

“And Hoshidan katana are pretty similar,” Inigo says. “But, it’d be sort of weird to try and use one, right? I borrowed one out of the armoury, but it’s still not the same.”

“At least it’s not a Nohrian broadsword.” Severa sits on Inigo’s other side. “What exactly are you complaining about?”

“I miss Feroxi blades,” Inigo says. “I’m sort of jealous of the Hoshidan swordsmen.”

“Uh, why don’t you just ask Lady Corrin to give you one, then?” Severa asks. “I saw some Hoshidan guy swinging around a Nohrian sword the other day. Uh, Hinata?”

“Huh, really?” Inigo frowns. “I guess I could ask. I just hope no one gets bothered by it.”

“We are allies at war, my dear companion!” Owain says. “We must gently pervade our cultures and strategies together if we truly seek a combined victory!” He grins. “Fear nothing, cousin.”

“Easier said than done.” Inigo smirks. “Fine, I’ll track down Lady Corrin after breakfast.”

“Don’t wuss out like usual,” Severa mutters. 

“Since when do I wuss out of things?”

“Two nights ago. That blond barmaid.”

“…Shut up.”

 

—

 

Wandering through the castle, Inigo keeps an eye out for a white head of hair. The sun is shining brightly today, creating almost uncomfortable glares against the white columns and pathways. Still, it’s much more preferable to the dingy darkness of Windmire. 

Eventually, Inigo comes across a familiar voice.

“That sounds perfect, thank you.” Corrin laughs. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Turning a corner, Inigo increases his pace. And then he stops. “….Ah, pardon the intrusion, milady.”

“Ah, Laslow?” Corrin turns to him with a grin.

At her side, Hana’s gaze turns to him sharply. 

“What can I help you with?” Corrin asks. 

“I… just hoped to talk for a moment,” Inigo says. “I could come back later, if you’d like.”

“No, it’s alright.” Corrin smiles at Hana. “We were just done, right?”

“Yes, I should be getting back to training,” Hana says with a nod. “Thank you for your time, Lady Corrin.”

“It’s not problem,” Corrin says. She turns to Inigo. “So, what can I help you with?”

“I wanted to… ask you something.” Inigo’s eyes dart over to Hana. The woman hasn’t moved from her position and continues to stare at him. “I was wondering if I could have one of the Hoshidan katana from the armoury to train with, and maybe to use indefinitely?” He smiles nervously.

“Oh!” Corrin’s eyes widen. “Of course, sure!” She smiles. “Hana here is looking after the armoury for today, so she can pass one over to you now, if you’d like.”

“That would be great.” Inigo nods. “Thank you, milady.”

Hana frowns. “…”

“I’m glad to help,” Corrin says. “Just ask if you need anything else, Laslow!” She gives Hana a wave before turning around and walking off.

 

“…” Hana fixes Inigo with a look. “Hoshidan katana are meant for samurai, not just any foreign swordsman.”

Inigo frowns. “Sorry?”

Hana crosses her arms. “Why does a Nohrian want a Hoshidan blade?”

“I… used a similar one before I came to Nohr,” Inigo says. “I usually prefer lighter swords anyway.”

Hana raises an eyebrow. “Proper use of a katana requires years of training.”

“Best to start now then, right?”

A scowl. “Don’t take this so lightly!” She snaps. “I’ve trained my entire life to master the sword, it’s not something that can be so easily accomplished.”

“…” Inigo purses his lips. “Sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable,” He says.

“Hmph.” Hana narrows her eyes.

“…How about you show me?” Inigo asks.

“What?” Hana asks.

“You’re really skilled with a katana,” Inigo says. “I’ve seen you fight on the field, it’s pretty impressive.” He smiles. “And I might need help getting back into my old style.”

“…You’re really serious?” Hana asks. “Why would you bother?”

“I think that learning from others is the best way to grow,” Inigo says. “I’ve tried training with some others, but each person brings something unique to the table. And, hey, if you want, I can show you some techniques from my homeland too.”

“…” Hana hesitates. “…Alright, fine. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

 

—

 

“Cousin…?” Owain peers over the training fields. Most are empty in the quiet noontime, but he can hear the sounds of clashing blades coming from nearby. 

When Inigo failed to turn up to lunch, Severa has sent Owain off to find him. And so, with his keen senses, Owain follows his dark instincts to this very spot!

Walking over the main training ground, Owain heads around a small grove of trees and to a smaller square of rough sand.

 

“Not bad!” Hana wipes sweat from her brow.

“Same to you.” Inigo levels the katana in his hand. He swaps it from his left to his right easily, the length of the blade obviously shorter than Hana’s. 

“My family has been passing down sword techniques for generations,” Hana says. “But… you still keep coming up with tricks to surprise me.”

“I’d say that’s my one advantage,” Inigo grins. “What started as fun in the gladiator ring turned into a viable battle strategy, even if my parents disagreed most of the time.”

“Hm.” Hana nods to herself.

“But your technique is incredible,” Inigo says. “I don’t know much about Hoshidan swordsmanship, but I can tell you’re something of an expert.”

Hana blushes quietly. “No, I’m still working to improve.”

 

Owain clears his throat. “Cousin?”

Inigo blinks and turns. “Oh, Odin!” He grins. 

Hana relaxes her stance and looks over as well. “The mage?”

“And a fairly good swordsman when he feels like it.” Inigo raises an eyebrow. “Want to come show off, cousin?”

Odin grins. “Fairly good!? You mock me, Laslow of the Azure Skies! I was an unstoppable, dark force upon the battlefield! They told legendary tales of my exploits with the sword!”

Inigo laughs. “How about you prove it? It’s been a while since you’ve had the practice.”

“The blood of the land’s greatest swordsman runs through my veins!” Owain

“Tis the superior edge!” Owain declares. “No blade of any other can compare to the deadly, perfect styles just like this!”

“Apparently Hoshido makes blades of all lengths in this style, too,” Inigo says. “Maybe you should take a longer once back for your father to try.”

“He’d certainly be fascinated.” Owain nods thoughtfully. “Of course, the blade must be made to match its purpose, while Nohrian blades may vary in size and weight, they are designed for the harshest clashes with plated armour.”

“Hoshidan armour is designed mostly for dexterity and adjustability,” Hana interjects. “There’s no point being well protected if you can’t properly fight back.”

“I can’t agree more!” Owain nods.

“This one used to wear just leather and fabric out onto the field,” Inigo says. “With all that fluffy trim.” He chuckles. “Even most Hoshidans use chainmail and such, right?”

“That’s right,” Hana says. “Still, a Hoshidan blade could still cut through Nohrian armour with enough skill, either through its chinks or, for a master, breaking through the plates themselves. I once saw my father do so.”

“Incredible!” Owain gasps. “So, you too have the blood of a great swordsman! Your potential could one day reach to mine, if you continue your work.” He grins. “But, of course, no blade can stand up to the darkest of magical arts!”

“Are you sure about that?” Inigo raises an eyebrow. “Want to try and spar now?” He glances at Hana. 

“I’ll take you on.” Hana falls into her stance. 

“Alright, then!” Owain strikes a pose, sword held in one hand.

“…Ready?” Inigo takes a few steps back. “…Go!”

 

“Hi-ya!” Hana swings forwards.

Owain parries, stepping back. “Try this!” He jabs at her abdomen.

“Easy.” Hana knocks the blade away and takes thrusts her katana at his legs.

“Woah!” Owain hops back.

“Get it together, cousin!” Inigo laughs off to the side. “What happened to that confidence?”

“Don’t try and distract me!” Owain dodges another attack. “Try this then…” He leans back, gripping his blade tight in both hands. “Eldritch Smackdown!”

The two katanas collide with a loud clang but, as they do, Hana twists her grip, dropping her sword for a split second. Owain tumbles forward at the sudden lack of press and Hana grabs the grip against just in time to knock his hands.

“Ow!” Owain drops the katana.

“We have a winner!” Inigo cheers. “Sorry, Odin.”

“Bleh.” Owain frowns. “I’m just out of practice.”

“You need a longer blade,” Hana says. “One with a bit more weight, too.”

“You could tell that?” Inigo walks over.

Hana shrugs. “Hey, good fight, though.”

Owain straightens up. “You are truly as esteemed as the wind whispers it!”

Hana looks away, embarrassed. “Well, I do what I can.”

“I think this was a victory for everyone,” Inigo says. “Hey, Hana, I think both Odin and I might need some more of your advice, if you want to share it.”

“Sure, of course.” Hana nods. “And…” She sheaths her sword. “I wouldn’t mind doing something else, if you just want to talk.” She brushes some stray hair out of her face. “Besides, Sakura asked me to try getting along better with the Nohrians. And I can’t let Subaki beat me at that.”

Inigo laughs. “Well, we’d be honoured, right?” He nudges Owain.

“Come to me anytime to share within my darkest wisdom!” Owain declares. “My proud utterances will surely aid you in overcoming any and all challenges set before you!”

Hana nods. “Um, we’ll see about that last bit.”


	8. Target #8 Sakura

—

On a sunny afternoon at the edge of Hoshidan territory, Inigo spotted a flowerful grove nearby their campsite. So, when he was let of his duties for the day, he took the opportunity to wander over there.

But, it seems he wasn’t the only one.

 

Sakura sits amongst a ring of daisies. She carefully tries to string together a chain of blue flowers, frowning when she breaks the stems or squashes the petals. 

Inigo lingers just out of sight, not wanting to intrude. But, she really does look like she needs some help.

Sakura breaks another flower step and lets out an audible, irritated sigh. She drops the chain into her lap and stares at it with a frown.

Inigo smiles and steps forwards. “Lady Sakura?”

“Ah!” Sakura jolts in surprise and turns to him. “O-Oh, Las-Laslow…” She shakes her head. “Um, hello?” 

“What are you working on?” Inigo asks. “Something for your siblings?”

“…It’s supposed to be for Corrin,” Sakura quietly says. “But… I- I can’t get it quite right.”

“Do… you want a hand?” Inigo asks. “We can figure it out together.”

“…” Sakura peers up at him. “Y-Yeah, okay.”

 

Inigo takes a seat across from Sakura. He picks a few white daisies to start with. 

“…I’ve seen you talking to Subaki,” Sakura mumbles. “A-And Hana.”

“They’re nice people,” Inigo says. “You’re lucky.”

“Yeah.” Sakura smiles shyly. “You’re… Prince Xander’s retainer, right?”

“That’s right,” Inigo hums. He ties two flowers together. “I still have a lot to learn about the position, though.”

Sakura works quietly a for a while. 

Inigo smiles, feeling the cool breeze and listening to the soft sounds around them. Here he can only faintly hear the campsite and the people within, which is a welcome change. 

“…” Sakura breaks the chain. “Ah!… Oh, again…”

“It’s alright.” Inigo reaches over, passing his half-done chain into her hands. “Try with this one.”

“B-But, I’ll just ruin it…” Sakura frowns. 

“It’s alright, it was meant for you anyway.” Inigo grins. He reaches down and picks a pair of pink flowers. “I’ll start over. I think starting is the best part, even.”

Sakura doesn’t look totally convinced but after Inigo gets a few flowers into his new chain, she starts back up again.

“…You’re… nice,” Sakura mumbles. “Most people seem scary- Or won’t even talk to me most of the time…”

“Don’t they?” Inigo asks. “Well, maybe people are worried about making you nervous by trying to talk.”

“…” Sakura pauses. “I-I guess. But Ryoma keeps telling me to try talking to people, but I just can’t do it myself…”

“Hm.” Inigo stops. 

“You… I’ve seen you get really embarrassed before,” Sakura says. “A-And all shy- like I usually am.” She glances off. “S-So, um… Um…”

“…Well, I may not be the best one for advice,” Inigo says. “But, I can still try and help.” He smiles. “When I was younger, I was the shyest person around. My sister had to assure new people that I wasn’t actually mute.” He laughs nervously. “I’m sure it was frustrating for others, but it was even more frustrating for me.” He looks back at his flower chain. “It was… hard. It was really hard to fight it. And even now, I have to keep trying so hard. Like you say, I get flustered all the time, but that doesn’t make me stop trying.” He holds out his flowers tied together in a ring. “Keep trying, and I’m sure you’ll get it in time.”

“…” Sakura blinks up at him. “I’ll… I’ll try.”

“And, if you want help, you’re free to come talk to me, okay?” Inigo grins. “And I know Hana and Subaki only want to help you out too. And your siblings and anyone else around. You don’t have to pressure yourself all on your own.” He leans back, a little sheepish. “…Ah, I ranted on a bit, didn’t I?” His cheeks start to colour. “Heh, sorry, Princess. I, um, it’s a bad habit I got from my father and my sister, I think- They always give these really inspiring speeches, I’m not as good though…” He trails off, now blushing a bright red.

“N-No.” Sakura shakes his head. “Thank you, Laslow. I think I needed some sense talked into me.” She puts on a determined expression. “C-Can you show me to finish this ring? T-Then I’ll go find Corrin and give it to her.”

“I think she’ll love it.” Inigo smiles. “Here, watch me do it with these ones, I’ll show you…”

 

—

 

“C-Corrin!” Sakura hurries up to the older princess. The courtyard is beginning to fade with the evening light, but there are still enough people up and about waiting for dinner.

“Sakura?” Corrin looks over mid-step. “What’s the hurry?”

“I…” Sakura stops in front of her. Nervously, she glances over her shoulder, spotting Laslow beside a cherry blossom tree. 

He gives her a thumbs up.

“…Here.” Sakura holds out her hands.

Gently, Corrin takes the chain of flowers. “Oh, Sakura. They’re beautiful.” She grins. “Thank you.”

Sakura shyly blushes. “I just… hoped you’d like it.”

Corrin beams, carefully placing the flowers in her hair before leaning down to Sakura. “I love it.” She pulls Sakura into a one-armed hug that has the younger princess blushing a bright red.

“A-ah.” Eventually, she’s let go. “I’m glad…”

“Would you like to come to dinner with me?” Corrin asks. “I can show off your handiwork.”

Sakura looks away. “O-Okay…”

Corrin smiles and takes Sakura’s hand. And, before she turns away, she spots a familiar head of grey hair not to far away. But, the man ducks away just as quickly and heads out of sight. Corrin stares after him for a moment before shaking her head. “Come on, Sakura. I hear Peri’s helping out in the kitchen, and we should be quick not to miss out!”

—


	9. Target #9 Orochi

“You wanted to see me, milord?” Inigo steps into Xander’s room early one morning. He was sure that Peri was supposed to attend the prince today, but did he mess up somehow? Inigo frowns as he thinks about it. He’s been trying to stay on his best behaviour too…

“Laslow.” Xander turns in his seat and gestures to a nearby chair. “Take a seat.”

“…Am I in trouble, milord?” Inigo asks. “Because if I am, please just say so.” He sighs.

Somehow, Xander chuckles. “You’re not in trouble, Laslow. Unless, you think you should be?”

“Heh.” Inigo laughs nervously. “I’m not really the one to say.” He shuffles over to the wooden chair and takes a seat beside Xander’s desk. It’s actually much cleaner than usual, which makes sense since Xander doesn’t have to manage half of Nohr under his father’s watchful eyes.

“So.” Xander faces him.

“…So?” Inigo frowns. 

“Corrin came to speak with me yesterday,” Xander says. “She wanted to thank you.”

“…Are you sure?” Inigo blurts out. 

“Oh, I’m sure,” Xander says. “You did spend an afternoon with Princess Sakura last week, didn’t you?”

“Oh.” Inigo blinks. “Yeah, I did.”

Xander raises an eyebrow.

“She wanted to learn how to make flower chains?” Inigo awkwardly shrugs and tries to suppress a blush. “I, um, made them a lot when I was little.”

“Somehow, I can see that,” Xander muses. “I’ve also heard that you were in something of a public scene with Saizo? And later with Oboro?”

“…Ah, yes.” Inigo nods. “But, milord-”

Xander holds up his hand. “I’m not angry with you, Laslow. In fact, I’m happy.”

“…Huh?” Inigo leans back. 

“Why do you think I sent you to fetch Lady Sakura and her retainers a few weeks ago? Why do you think I haven’t followed up on some unfavourable reports?” Xander’s red eyes bare into him.

“I haven’t a clue,” Inigo says. “I feel like this is a punishment, are you punishing me?” He flushes red.

“No.” Xander shakes his head. “Lord Ryoma came to me asking why his retainers were spotted in conversation with you. Apparently they’d been adamantly avoiding the Nohrian party before then. And a handful of others, including Corrin, have been noting some shifts within the army.” He looks at Inigo. “Thanks, it seems, to your fraternising.”

“I- I wouldn’t call it that,” Inigo quickly says. “I… just wanted to make friends?” He shrugs weakly. “I, uh, was reminded a lot of people from my homeland, I think. And if my old experiences can help at all, then I should try to make use of them.”

Xander holds Inigo’s gaze a little longer. “…You’ve always been too cheerful for your own good.” He pushes himself out of his chair. “Corrin was very excited about this change, you know that tensions between our kingdoms has been high for generations, yet I’ve seem Hoshidan and Nohrian soldiers sharing words at mealtimes and training as equals.” He looks back at Laslow. “There will be a Hoshidan cultural festival this weekend and Corrin wanted to throw something of an event here in the astral plane. I was hoping you’d be able to contribute.”

“R-Really?” Inigo gets to his feet. “Wait, milord, you _want_ me to, how did you say it? ‘Gallivant around instead of attending to my duties’?”

“Hmph. Not _instead_ ,” Xander says. “I still expect you to fulfil your role as my retainer, of course.”

“Of course.” Inigo smirks. “If I do a good enough job, will you take the change to finally relax, milord?”

“Watch your tone.” Xander rolls his eyes and waves a hand towards the door. “Go find Corrin and ask her about the festival and try not to mess things up.”

“Such high expectations,” Inigo grins. “I’ll do my best milord… and thank you.”

Xander smiles. “As always, Laslow.”

 

—

 

Inigo manages to track Corrin down at the staff store. She digs through her purse, counting out gold coins while Azama lingers behind her.

“And… there!” She pushes the small pile of gold over the counter. 

“Alright.” Rinkah sighs, taking the money. She slides a Hoshidan staff over the counter. “Here you go.”

“And here _you_ go!” Corrin picks it up and spins to face Azama.

“Many thanks, lady Corrin.” Azama keeps on his usual smirk.

“Of course.” Corrin waves at Rinkah. “Okay, I’ll see you both later!” She jogs towards the door but ends up almost colliding with Inigo as he enters.

 

“Oof!” Inigo jumps back. “Lady Corrin!’

“Oh, Laslow!” Corrin stumbles but quickly catches herself. 

“Lord Xander said you wanted to see me?” Inigo asks. “Um, about a festival?”

“Yes!” Corrin straightens up. “And, really, I wanted to thank you for trying to get to know everyone, it’s made things a lot easier around here, I think!”

“It’s nothing really.” Inigo shakes his head. “I just like to be friendly.”

Corrin smiles. “Well, I hope you like this too.” She starts off in another direction and gestures for him to follow. “I’ve talked to Orochi a bit and she’s been put in charge of the secret festival planning, but it’ll be too hard to do everything herself, so I’m recruiting some help.”

“And that’s me?”

“That’s you.” Corrin nods. “And, maybe more if Orochi needs it, but I have faith in you.” She leads Inigo off into the castle proper and up a long staircase. She eventually reaches a wooden door and knocks on it once, twice, pauses, and then knocks three times.

“Come in!” A voice Inigo recognises as Orochi’s calls out. 

Corrin looks at Inigo with a smile before pushing the door open. “I brought the help!”

 

Orochi sits at a large table, scattered papers of lists, short paragraphs, diagrams and sketches lie around her. Even as she looks up to greet Corrin, she keeps writing. “Nice to see you, milady.” Her eyes shift to Inigo. “Ah, my fortunes were correct.”

“Fortunes?” Inigo frowns.

“I need to go, but can you catch up Laslow on everything?” Corrin asks. “I’ll be back soon, sorry!” She smiles at Inigo before ditching back out the door which she closes easily behind her.

 

“So.” Orochi smirks at Inigo, hand resting on her chin. “You’re the Nohrian?”

“Technically.” Inigo stares at her.

“Hm.” Orochi nods to herself. “Yes,  this should do nicely.” She gestures to a seat at the table across from her. “Sit down. We have a lot to discuss.”

 

—

 

As it ended up, helping Corrin and Orochi with this festival would take up most of Inigo’s free time over the next month. So, as much as Xander seemed pleased with his previous actions, this really did feel like a punishment.

And while Inigo initially had his reservations about Orochi, she actually isn’t so bad. Well, apart from her constant want to tell his fortune and dig deep into all his secrets.

“Where did you say you’re from again?”

“You’re quite the swordsman? Did you learn from your parents or another teacher?”

“You seem strangely knowledgable about this sort of thing.”

“Oh, everyone around here knows about that, what about you?”

 

“Laslow!”

Inigo pauses, his hands frozen between tying long paper ribbons together. He looks up to see Orochi bounding through the doorway and towards him. “Good morning,” He says.

“Yes yes.” Orochi leans onto the table. “Hm, nice job.” She grins at him. “So.”

“So?” Inigo raises an eyebrow.

“The festival is tonight,” Orochi says.

“I’m aware.”

Orochi wiggles her eyebrows.

“You know I don’t read minds, Orochi,” Inigo says. “No matter how long you stare.”

“Just checking.” Orochi chuckles. “Anyway, I was thinking…” She taps her chin thoughtfully.

“…About what?” Inigo prompts with a slight smile.

“About the opening!” Orochi throws her hands up. “We need to start things off with a bang, don’t you agree?”

“I suppose so,” Inigo says. “Do you have something in mind?”

“Hm, maybe I do.” Orochi grins. “You see, I know that Lady Azura is quite the performer. But, most of the army has already seen her sing and such.” She fixes Inigo with a pointed look.

“… _And_?” Inigo does his best to copy her expression.

Orochi laughs. She reaches into her robes and pulls out a small, crystal orb. “I’ve seen into the best possible future,” She says. “I want a show to end all shows, and you do too, correct?”

“After all this time we’ve spent? I hope so,” Inigo says. 

“And… you’d consider the two of us friends, yes?” Orochi asks.

“Um, I suppose so.” Inigo blinks. “I mean, I’d hope so. We’ve been going so many weird jobs together, even if we haven’t been able just to hang out.” He pauses. “I cannot imagine you just ‘hanging out’ now that I think about it.”

Orochi laughs again. “So! Do me a favour!” She leans in too close. “No one’s seen _you_ on a stage, have they?”

“W-What!?” Inigo almost falls out of his chair. “Heh, you must be mistaken, I don’t-”

“Oh, don’t be like that!” Orochi holds up her crystal ball between them. Inigo can see his face in the distorted reflection. “I’ve heard tales of you being spotted amongst the forest at night, and they’re all raving successes! Just imaging the splash!”

“…” Inigo bites his lip as his cheeks flush red. “I’m not sure…”

“Hm. I thought you’d say that.” Orochi leans back. “Then, what if I asked Lady Azura to go with you?”

“Princess Azura?” Inigo furrows his brows. “No- I couldn’t deal with those kinds of expectations.”

“It’s all in good fun,” Orochi insists. “Oh! I know!” She claps her hands together. “What if you wore a mask of some kind?”

“A mask?” 

“Sure! There are plenty of Hoshidan style ones that could be suitable, and I’m sure I could track a few choices down for tonight!”

“I…” Inigo swallows.

Orochi frowns. “But. I understand if you’re too uncomfortable with it.” She scratches at her cheek awkwardly. “Oops, guess I got a bit overexcited.”

“…” Inigo looks down at the floor, and then up at Orochi. “I… Okay.”

“…Huh?” Orochi blinks.

“If you can find a mask, I’ll… do it,” Inigo says. “With Princess Azura! If she’s okay singing something.”

“Oh, Laslow!” Orochi jolts forwards and throws her arms around him. “Thank you! I promise, it will all go perfectly!”

Inigo chuckles nervously. “Ah, yeah, let’s hope so.”


End file.
